


When the Stone and the Wind Communicate (With an Icy Assist)

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [11]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Aromanticism, M/M, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pohatu mopes, Kopaka comforts, Pohatu has an epiphany, Lewa is chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Stone and the Wind Communicate (With an Icy Assist)

Percy watched the sun rise from his vantage point on the roof.  Somehow, seeing those two orbs of light erupt from the horizon was different when seen from Le-Koro.  The sounds of the party had long since faded and Percy had been alone with his thoughts for longer than he cared to admit.  He was no longer alone, however.  The footsteps that alighted on the roof and approached him bore no voice. Percy was surprised but not upset when Sir Korman Peterson-Kelley sat down on the roof next to him.

They didn’t say anything for a while.  Percy let his head fall to Korman’s shoulder.

“That kind of night, huh,” Korman said.  His voice still carried the cold, low timbre, but it always seemed warmer when Percy was around.

“How did you know where I was?”

Korman shrugged his shoulder, Percy’s head bobbing up and down.  “I keep tabs on all the Toa before I sleep.”

Percy chuckled, despite himself.  “You and your Akaku. You’re such a creep.”

Korman was glad no one but Percy could see his smile.  It quickly fell, though.  “I saw you come to this party with our friend Lewis,” he began.

Percy pushed off Korman’s shoulder and fell onto his back, looking up at the sky growing ever lighter.  “Bleh.”

Korman looked back over his shoulder.  “I take it the night turned sour?”

Percy waved his arms up in the air exasperatedly.  “Blleeehhhh.”

Korman continued to stare at his friend.  The Great Mask of Sight could do many things, but it could not make visible the pains of the heart.  (Sometimes Korman thought himself a poet.)  “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Percy scowled, the sighed.  “He said he doesn’t “do couples,”” he made air quotes.  “Whatever that means.”

Korman made a sound in the back of his throat.  He turned back to the aftermath of the party and did a quick scan.  “Well, it seems like the esteemed Toa of Air is a liar,” he said, “as he is currently residing in the collective bosom of two female Matoran.”

It was Percy’s turn to make a noise in the back of his throat as he slowly rolled away.  “He was so hot, too…” he pined from a few feet away.

“I can’t relate,” Korman said.  Sexual attraction never really clicked with the Toa of Ice.

Precy stopped rolling.  “Wait.”  He pushed himself up from a face-down position.  “Wait, say that again.”

“I can’t relate.”  Korman looked over at Percy, who was staring intently at Korman.  Suddenly, the Stone Toa rolled onto his butt and thwacked himself in the forehead.

“Of course!  Oh, by the Spirit, of course!  How could I have been so stupid?”

“I do not understand.”

Percy crawled over to Korman.  “It makes sense!”  Once he got to his friend, Percy sat on his rear again and waggled his pointer finger at him.  “I will bet you _anything_ the dude is aro.”

Korman blinked.  “What.”

“Aromantic!”

Korman blinked again and was about to echo his previous dialog but was interrupted.

“It’s where someone doesn’t feel romantic attraction.  I’ll bet that’s why we’ve never seen him romantically involved with anyone!”  Before Korman could poke holes in that argument, Percy started up again.  “Oh, God, I totally put him in an awkward situation!  I had no idea.  I’ve got to go talk to him.”

Korman decided this was something Percy was going to do, regardless of Korman’s advice, so he figured he’d just let Percy do his thing.  However, as Percy stood up and began to walk towards the sleeping partygoers, Korman spoke up.  “Perhaps wait for him to wake up.  He will be more conducive to conversation when conscious.”

Percy stopped.  “Right.”  He sat.  “I’ll wait here, then.”

 

 

And Lewis eventually did wake up, disentangle himself from the sleeping Matoran, and nearly bumped directly into Percival.

“Shit, dude, what’re you doing here?” Lewis hissed.  He was always careful to make a sneaky exit out of these situations.

Percy smiled and presented a cup of coffee.  In an equally hushed tone, he said “I figured you’d want coffee.  Can we talk?”

Lewis let out a curt sigh and turned to go an alternate route.  “Sorry, man, but ’m really not interested in-”

Percy was in front of him again, coffee still outstretched.  “No, I know.  It’s okay.  I’m sorry I assumed you were.  Can we still talk about it?”

Lewis stopped, regarding the Toa of Stone quizzically.  Percy was apologizing for …?

Percy wiggled the coffee cup a little.  “Up top again?”

Sighing again, Lewis accepted the coffee and retrieved his Miru from a pile of clothes.  A few minutes later, the two Toa were standing in the late morning light near the same billboard.

“I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night,” Percy began.  He gestured a little with his own coffee cup.  “I … I figured since we were more or less fucking, we were more or less dating.  You said you weren’t into that, and I should have accepted that instead of hiding up here like a pouty Muaka and not joining the party again.”

Lewis was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the billboard supports, nursing his coffee, taking sips with both hands.  He watched Percy pace back and forth animatedly.

“And we were clearly not communicating well, so that’s also half on me, too,” he continued.  “I guess…” he stopped pacing, looking off into the distance.  “I guess I just needed something to distract me from… From Orlis.”

Lewis nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Percy was silent for a while.  Then he turned to Lewis again.  “And I’m sorry you had to be the recipient of the brunt of my emotional misgivings.  Can you forgive me?”  He extended a hand down to Lewis.

Lewis looked at the hand, then took it jovially and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.  “Man, we’re Toa.  We gotta work together.  ‘s rough about you and Cave Man, but ‘m glad you can come to terms wid’ that.”  He took another sip of coffee.  “’sides.  I should’a warned you I don’t do couples well.  That’s on me.”

Percy smiled his wide smile.  He clapped Lewis on the back.  “Hey, it’s all good!  Thanks for being cool about it.”

The two Toa talked a bit more after that, Percy brought up aromanticism, of which Lewis was unaware.  He said he’d look into it further, but that sounded like him.  Before they parted ways, Lewis spoke up again.

“Hey, you wanna go another round?  Jus’ for old times’ sake.”

Percy just smiled, then waved his hand around his head and his ratty mohwak.  “Let me figure out what’s going on up in here first.  Once I do, I’ll let you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this isn't what you think aromanticism is, please let me know! I did a little bit of research, but I did not consult actual aro people. If I should change something, please contact me and I'll work with you! Thanks!


End file.
